


anyone will submit to your temptation (anyone will sleep with grace)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering, female condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Anita dishes out Brian's punishment for breaking one of their rules.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Brian May & Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	anyone will submit to your temptation (anyone will sleep with grace)

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge and did a thing.

Brian keeps his eyes closed. He knows a faint candlelight of illumination would reach through the thin fabric, but he loves the anticipation more. Heels click against the wood floor and he shifts in anticipating. The first thing he feels is feather going across the back of his neck. He jumps and tries to twist away from the sensation, but his hands and legs are too tightly bound.

The sensation goes down his throat and under his chin. He shivers at the sensation. It goes back down and across his belly, but instead of it tickling it starts leaving trails of heat and his already heavy cock grows warmer.

The feather touches his cock and he jumps.

Up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

He pants. Brian wants more but he can’t break the rule, a hand cards through his hair before pulling him back and stretching his neck, the feather running over his jugular.

“What a pretty package,” Anita purrs.

Brian whimpers.

“Roger made such a mess of you,” Anita tugs, “but he cleaned you up nicely. What do you have to say to me, hm? For letting you get fucked as you want.”

“Thank you, Ma’am.”

Anita gives two gentle pats against his cheek, “good boy.”

Brian’s eyes roll underneath the blindfold. The feather ghosts over the top of his ear.

“But,” she tsks.

He leans after her hand; he wants the contact back. Anita taps him on the cheek, and he drops his mouth open. She pulls on his tongue before dropping it and Brian has swallowed down the drool.

“You came without my permission,” she says, the feather dances under his eye.

“Roger –” he cuts himself off.

It is too late, Anita heard him. Even if it was Roger’s fault – by fault, he means Roger praising him until he couldn’t hold it in anymore Roger is only his temporary dom.

“And speaking out of turn,” Anita’s nails scratch his throat as they slip under his collar.

“Giving you to Roger was a reward, and he ruins you in a day,” Anita sighs and pulls him upward but the collar.

It cuts off his air for just a moment and he whines as he finally feels her lips on his.

“Now, do you want to make it up to me?” Her voice is low and sultry, “answer, pretty boy.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Brian whispers.

“Going to do whatever I say?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Brian replies.

“And you’re not going to come for a week,” Anita commands.

Brian nods his head, accidentally cutting off his air. Anita lets him drop back down to the pillow he had been kneeling on.

“Say you understand,” Anita tugs on one of his curls, “say why you’re getting punished.”

“I’m getting punished because I came without your permission, Ma’am,” he echoes.

His voice his gravely from keeping his mouth open from the panting.

Anita clicks her tongue, “not quite, pretty boy.”

“I came twice without your permission. And I spoke without permission.”

Brian gets his hand pat through his hair in reward, “that’s right my pretty boy. And do you know what your punishment is going to be?”

He keeps his mouth closed. The feather is back on him, dancing down his face and across his shoulders down to his cock. Brian jumps. Anita’s hand is delicately stroking along his hardened flesh. Her other hand holding his throat with her thumb right on top of his Adam’s apple.

Right now she has all the power. Brian moans and bucks his hips weakly. She presses and the threat makes him lean his head back and push his hips forward.

“But first,” she whispers, her hot breath brushed against the shell of his ear, “I’m going to ride you.”

Anita pulls on his leash and he is gently guided to his feet and pushed to the bed. He bounces slightly and the bindings around his arms and wrists. Brian wiggled his fingers and reaches for his wife. She gently bats his hands away.

“Yellow,” he calls, “question?”

He feels the hands-on his thighs still, “yes?”

“Condom?”

“I have one in already.”

Brian lets out a sigh, “okay. Green.”

Anita climbs on top of him, gently stroking lube onto his prick before sinking on him. He groans at the tight heat, but it’s only familiarity with their game that keeps him from bucking up and chasing the orgasm he so desperately craves. The rim of the condom adds another layer of sensation that drives him mad. He wants to come so bad.

“One hand on my hip, other on my clit,” Anita growls.

He moves quickly. The space between his skin and Anita’s warm folds is tiny, but he uses his thumb and pointer to gently roll the pearl before simply pressing against it each time she sinks down. Her nails scrape over his nipples. He gasps.

The condom makes an odd noise. Anita stops bouncing as the readjusts it. Brian waits to continue his ministrations. Once she tightens around him, he continues rubbing at her clit.

“Anita. Nita. Nita Nita,” he chants.

“Not my name, pretty boy.”

“Ma’am!” He shouts.

“Better.”

Brian keeps going until his hand cramps. He’d love to slip his finger in, but she hasn’t permitted him to do so. Eventually, her bouncing becomes slow and sluggish. She tightens around him and shouts. He knows her body well enough to know what she feels like when she’s coming.

When she raises off of him this time, she pulls off of him. Brian whines at the loss of heat but Anita’s hands stay on his chest and go up to his head. She quickly undoes his blindfold. Brian opens his eyes and blinks away the tears that had gathered in his frustration of being unable to come. Anita clicks her tongue.

She rolls on her back and spreads out her legs. Brian gets his first glimpse of his wife since starting their game. She’s wearing a lace dressing gown that’s tied loosely and her hair is fanning out around her head on the pillow. He can’t help but stare, she’s the most beautiful woman that has ever seen. At some point, her heels have been discarded.

Brian sits up, eager to listen to what her next command is.

“Get back inside me,” she says, “cock ring off, but you can’t come.”

He nods, slipping the silicone ring off and setting it on the dresser before gently pushing back into his wife, taking care to not cause the condom to move. Anita and he giggled at the sound it makes again before he is fully seated inside her. Brian tilts his head.

“Let yourself go soft,” she runs her finger down his jaw, before laying her palm flat against his cheek.

“You don’t get to come for a week,” she says, “and I expect that mouth to get put to good work.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
